


A Girl's Night In

by TiaLewise



Series: Ineffable Brood Series [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Lucina Grace Antonia Fell, Makeup, Parent-Child Relationship, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaLewise/pseuds/TiaLewise
Summary: Mama still looks glamorous at over 6,000, and a girl's gotta get in in that.Or: Crowley lets Lucina play with his makeup.





	A Girl's Night In

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted that A) Crowley is identifying as male here, and B) I don't actually know how Instagram works as I don't use it.

Crowley is always beautiful, and it has nothing to do with the fact that he is a demon, a creature of temptation and sin, lust and corruption. Lucina haa seen many other demons, and nine times out of ten, they couldn't tempt a pig to roll in shit, much less draw a human to give in to their darker desires.

But her mama - for Crowley is always Mama, regardless of presentation - exudes beauty. And currently Lucina is watching him from the doorway as he perches before his vanity, obscenely long legs splaying every which way, and begins to apply his makeup. 

He doesn't wear it often when going for a masculine look, she knows this quite well, but times are changing, and lots of men wear makeup in public now. Crowley feels more comfortable with it these days, and it's nice to watch him sift through jars and bottles, dithering over shades, twirling brushes and squeezing sponges. It's almost hypnotic. 

"Could I try some on, too?" Lucina finds herself blurting out, before she can stop herself. Ugh, Miss Pepper would never let her live this one down.

Crowley rather looks as though he'd been shot. "Fucking hell, kiddo, I didn't even see you," he splutters. "How do you even  _ move  _ that quietly?" Chuckling, he looks back to the vanity to pick up two bottles, checking their tone against his forearm. "You ate my lipstick when you were two, did I ever tell you? Your poor old dad nearly discorporated, thought you were bleeding to death till we found what was left of the tube under your little nappy-clad bottom."

Lucina laughs lightly. She remembers the tale, and the reproachful glares Aziraphale had sent Crowley as he cackled the whole time. "I take it that's a no, then," she grins wryly. "Not allowed near your makeup ever again." 

Crowley frowns in the mirror as he sweeps foundation over his face. "You don't need makeup, Lucie, you're  _ twelve.  _ I won't have you believing all that bollocks in those girl's magazines about-"

"Oh, I don't care about any of that," Lucina scoffs, as though her scraped knees, dirty pinafore, and unkempt tangle of burnt copper hair aren't enough to convince her mama that looking pretty is the least of her worries. 

"You just wanna play with it, then? Dig your mucky little fingers into all my  _ very expensive  _ cosmetics, daub your face in all sorts of garish shades and pretend you're a very sophisticated lady?"

Lucina shifts silently from one foot to the other.

After a moment Crowley drops the scowl and begins to laugh. "Alright, kiddo, come on over here." Lucina lights up, and dashes across the master bedroom to plop herself down on the stool beside her mama. "Let's start with this mop of yours." 

Lucina squirms and fusses while Crowley gathers her hair up into a bun atop her head. It keeps the messy strands out of her eyes, but she hates the tightness of the band; she says so, and Crowley obligingly loosens it a little. Then the real fun begins.

"I think I should have big pink cheeks, oh, and make my eyes all dark too - no, not that one,  _ this  _ one - does the eyeliner hurt to put on? Can you make me look like a witch, Mama? Oh, this colour is nice - or this one, no, I think I like this one better…" 

Crowley just laughs through it all, shows Lucina how to apply on one side of her face, and she does the other by herself, slapdash and haphazard, but having immense fun and being ever so careful not to mess up her mama's cosmetics. By the time they're finished, Lucina looks less like a witch and more like a twelve year old with free reign over a lot of expensive pigment, but she's almost glowing with joy, testament to the angelic half of her being. 

"Want a picture?" Crowley asks, and Lucina nods vigorously. They take a few selfies together - a creation Crowley is rather proud of - and Crowley puts one on his Instagram with the caption  _ "AJ and @luciegrace ready to raise Hell - or Heaven!" _

"Thanks, Mama," Lucina smiles, hugging Crowley.

"Don't sweat it, kiddo." Crowley is blushing slightly as he gives Lucina a fond squeeze.

Later, as Crowley is sifting through - and gleefully trolling - comments from pearl-clutchers gasping about young girls being sexualized too early and having social media pages before the age of thirteen, he sees a comment that makes him giggle. 

**@ezraangel: ** _ Mildly offended that I didn't get invited to the makeover, but I forgive you. PS - is it possible to smite people over the internet? Asking for a friend. _

"I didn't know Papa had Instagram," Lucina grins, busy reading over Crowley's shoulder. 

"Looks like you and I are gonna have to be on our best online behaviour now," Crowley replies. 

They look at each other, eyebrows raised - and burst out laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like, come yell at me on Tumblr @tia-lewise! I'm always up for a chat.
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
This author sees and appreciates all comments but may not reply immediately due to sheer forgetfulness.  
Note: If, for any reason, you want to leave a comment, but would prefer not to receive a reply, feel free to sign your comment with four tildes - ~~~~ - and I will appreciate massively but not respond!


End file.
